


Boss

by Shadow27



Series: Spider-Man one-shots [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And a Hug, Eyebrows of Disappointment, Flash Thompson is homophobic, Peter Parker needs a chill pill, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter got adopted by Pepper and Natasha, Peter is the boss, our great lord and savior Tony Stark died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow27/pseuds/Shadow27
Summary: Years after Infinity war and Iron mans death, Peter is the owner of SI. suddenly his school decides it's a great idea to go on a field trip to SI and Peter gets to; prove everyone wrong, beat Flash's ass and yell at a few homophobic a**holes.





	Boss

The employees of Stark Industries know not to mess with their boss, Peter Benjamin Parker Stark. How do they know? Well it all began on that one Wednesday afternoon. 

"This will be fun," says Peter as he walks out of the classroom with his two best friends, Ned and MJ. Their chemistry teacher just announced a field trip to Stark Industries, his home, work and the place that he owns.

Infinity war was two years ago. That means two years without Tony, his dad. Tony Stark adopted him a half year before infinity war when Aunt May died from cancer. Two years ago Tony died saving the world, defeating Thanos. He died doing the job that he loved. He left everything to Peter (because he was the stark industries heir of course). Pepper and Peter decided that it was for the best to have Pepper as the public head of stark industries but inside the company everyone knew Peter was the boss. Natasha and (her now fiancé) Pepper adopted Peter not long after Tony died. They were his mom and momma spider.

A lot has changed in the past two years. Steve and Bucky got married, MJ asked Shuri out on a date a year ago and a week after she asked her to be her girlfriend to which Shuri said yes, MJ became Pepper's and Natasha's personal assistant and Ned became Bruce's personal assistant. The only thing that didn't change was school. The trio still got bullied by flash and still nobody believed the eighteen-year-old nerd had an internship at stark industries. And he was about to prove them all wrong.

"What are you planning Peter?" asks Ned as they walk out of school. They have to wait for Happy to come pick them up because of some accident.

"Why do you think I'm planning something Ned?" asks Peter innocently. MJ looks up from her book and studies his face.

"Maybe because we are going on a field trip to stark industries tomorrow and we expected you to die, but you're smiling and it's disturbing so stop," answers MJ. Peter smiles even more. Another thing that didn't change, MJ. Still the same scary, bossy, sarcastic and intelligent girl from three years ago.

The three friends talk for a while until a black car stops in front of them. They get up from the front steps of the school and walk towards the car where Happy is waiting for them. They get into the car and greet the unhappy uncle Happy.

"Hey Happy, to the tower please," says Peter.

"Sure thing boss, how was your day?" Asks Happy. Happy had grown quite fond of the kid and his friends over the past few years. He would protect them at all cost, he promised Tony.

"It's was okay. Mr. Harrington announced a field trip to stark industries tomorrow so that will be fun. I aced my history test and we have an assignment for next week. We have to make an essay about what we are going to do in the future," answers Peter with a small smile.

"You have a field trip to the company you own? Who approved of that?" Happy chuckles. Peter rolls his eyes in a playful manner and a smile ghosts his lips.

"Probably one of my moms," answers Peter. The conversation dies down and Peter fishes his phone out of his pocket. He opens his phone and sees he got a message from Shuri an hour ago. He looks at MJ and sees she is doing some homework with Ned. He focuses back on his phone and reads the message.

2:56 pm  
Shuri: I'm flying in tomorrow morning for some fun time at SI. Don't say anything to MJ, I want to surprise her.

4:16 pm  
Peter: Sure thing! We have a field trip to SI tomorrow with our chemistry class. Maybe you can surprise her sometime during the tour. I'll send you the schedule after I confront my mom’s about approving it. The other Avengers are gone but should come back in a few days though. They're out on a mission. How long are you staying?

4:25 pm  
Shuri: Perfect! I don't know how long I'll stay. Maybe 1 or 2 weeks.

4:26 pm  
Peter: Cool! I have to go. See you tomorrow. Yeet!

4:26 pm   
Shuri: See you loser. Yeet!

Peter puts his phone back in his pocket and watches the building in front of him. Happy stops the car in front of the building and the three friends get out. Happy drives off again to park the car in the garage. Peter, Ned and MJ walk into the building. They are immediately greeted by the receptionist and other employees and return the gestures with a small smile or a head nod. They walk straight to the private elevator, up to the penthouse. When the doors open they throw their bags on the floor. Natasha, who is sharpening her knifes in the kitchen, hears the bang that comes from the bags hitting the ground.

"Put them in your room, Peter," she says. There comes a groan out of Peters mouth as he walks back to their bags, picks them up and puts them in his room. Ned and MJ already sat at the kitchen table when Peter entered. He grabs a snack and something to drink for them and sits down in front of his momma. He takes a quick bite out of his cookie and he starts staring at his momma accusingly. Natasha looks up from her work and stares him dead in the eye.

"What is its baby spider?" Asks Natasha. Peter takes another bite out of his cookie without saying a thing he keeps on staring and eating his cookie. He looks like a puppy. When he's done he rests his arms in front of him on the kitchen table, intertwining his fingers.

"Did you approve a field trip to SI tomorrow for Midtown High?" Asks Peter. A smile grows on Natasha's face.

"I only told your mom there was a request from your school, nothing more," she says. Peter nods with a small smile.

"Then I have to thank her," says Peter. Natasha furrows her eyebrows and looks extremely confused.

"So, you're not mad about it?" Peter shrugs.

"At first I was, but then I started thinking and it's the perfect opportunity to destroy everyone who doesn't believe in me, and Flash. In a non-threatening way of course," answers Peter honestly. Natasha nods and stands up from her seat to get some water. She sits down next to him and ruffles his hair.

"What time is the field trip?"

"From 9:00 am till 5:00 pm. The teacher said we have tour unicorn," answers Ned. Natasha nods.

When Peter became the head of stark industries, he decided there should be some small changes, so he made a few different tours and gave each of them a cool name. There were four tours. Tour dragon is one of the short tours, where you can see the more business side of the company. Then there is tour vampire. Tour vampire is a short tour and is mostly about the inventing side of the company. Tour goblin is the third tour. Tour goblin is for business men who want investments and other business stuff. It was called that way because the people always act like greedy goblins. The last tour is tour unicorn. That tour has a few activities and take the longest. It's the most used tour for school trips so it wasn't really a surprise for the three friends.

"You got a permission slip I need to sign?" Peter nods and takes the slip out of his pocket. Natasha grabs a pen and signs under the fake name they gave up for school. Peter puts the slip back in his pocket and looks at his friends.

"We should think about a few ways to show our class we were not lying. And I might have a few ideas. But I need your help for more."

The next day

"If you could all board the bus we can leave," yells Mr. Harrington. Peter follows his friends into the bus and chooses to sit in the third row, next to Ned and in front of MJ. They look at each other and smile.

Yesterday they thought of a few ways to prove their class and flash wrong. Peter updated F.R.I.D.A.Y. so that Ned, MJ, his moms and himself don't need a pass to get into the tower. He made a little chip and put in in their arms. When they walk through the entrance, F.R.I.D.A.Y. greets them. The security guards already know who they are, so they won't stop them.

After 10 minutes Flash starts yelling through the bus. Because most teachers don't believe Peter either, Mr. Harrington doesn't stop flash.

"Hey penis, ready to get called out!" His friends laugh. Peter, Ned and MJ ignore him and talk about work. The Avengers are supposed to get back within a few days. There will probably be a prank war like always and a movie night.

"What prank are you going to pull on Clint?" Asks Ned. Peter shrugs.

"He definitely deserves a big one. He sprayed peppermint oil all around my room last time! I couldn't sleep in my room for weeks!" Ned and MJ laughed at that, well...the later smirked. They talked and joked for a while until Mr. Harrington asked for everyone's attention.

"We will arrive at Stark Industries in a few minutes. I want you all to behave. Miss. Potts was nice enough to have us let a field trip. You all know the rules by now," says Mr. Harrington. Everyone nods. The moment stark tower comes in view people start talking excitedly.

"Are the Avengers there?"

"I hope they are! I want to see Captain America! He's so hot!"

"I'm going to love it when Peter gets called out as a liar!"

"I can't believe I ever believed that nerd can have an internship there."

"Do you think we will see the Black Widow and Pepper Potts?"

"I heard they are in a relationship!"

"You want to make a bet?"

Peter rolls his eyes at his classmates. He stands up and walks towards the driver when they are almost there.

"You can park on the left side of the building in the garage," says Peter. The driver looks at him like he's crazy.

"Just do it, please," sighs Peter. The driver nods and drives to the left side of the building. The entire class grew silent and looks at Peter.

"What is he doing? He's going to make a fool of himself," says some in the back. At the entrance of the garage a security guard is waiting. He walks to the driver’s side.

"I'm sorry sir. This is strictly for employees. You have to turn around," says the guard. Flash laughs at how embarrassed Peter should feel right now. Ned and MJ just smirk, and Mr. Harrington just looks disappointed. Peter pops his face out of the window.

"It's okay Connor. My class is taking a field trip and it's easier to park in the garage," says Peter with a small smile. When the guard sees who it is he smiles. Peter and Connor have known each other for years. Peter would be the only one to greet him every time he came to the tower, even though he was scared of the big muscular man in the beginning. And Connor grew quite fond of the kid.

"Peter, nice seeing you. How did you get yourself in this situation? Good old Parker luck?" Peter laughs and Connor joins in.

"Probably. I need to talk to you about something but not now. Don't worry it's nothing bad. Right now we have a field trip," says Peter with a kind smile. Connor nods.

"I'll open the gate for you. Good luck on your field trip," says Connor with a chuckle. He walks to the gate and types in the code. The driver quickly snaps out of his shock and starts driving again. When the enter the garage Peter yells a quick 'thank you' to Connor who nods with a small smile.

Peter goes back to his seat and opens his phone, ignoring all the stares he is getting from his classmates and his teacher. The driver parks the bus, and everyone gets out. Another security guard greets the group and leads them to the lobby of Stark Industries. For Peter, Ned and MJ its nothing special but the others are amazed.

Mr. Harrington walks towards the receptionist. Peter notices he has never seen her before, probably new.

"Good morning, do you have an appointment?" Asks the receptionist with a smile. Mr. Harrington smiles back.

"No, a field trip." He gestures to the group of kids. The receptionist smiles and types something in on her computer.

"Alright, Midtown high, isn't it?" Mr. Harrington nods.

"Your tour guide will be here shortly. You can wait here and enjoy the tour!" She says excitedly. Mr. Harrington thanks her and returns to the group of excited teens. After a few minutes the head scientist of mechanics, Mark, walks towards the group with a box access cards. He talks to Mr. Harrington shortly before he turns to the group.

"My name is Mark Collins. I'm the head scientist of mechanics and I am here to give you the tour. In this box I have your access cards. Without them you can't get into the tower. When I say your name, please come and get your card," explains Mark. Everyone nods. Mark starts calling names and after a while everyone got their cards, except Peter, Ned and MJ.

"Mr. Collins, you missed three of my students," says Mr. Harrington. He points at Peter, Ned and MJ, who are looking at their phones and not even trying to pay attention. When Mark notices then he smiles.

"Ah Peter, Ned, MJ, I didn't know you were in this tour! I suppose you have your own access cards," says Mark excitedly. When the three hear their names they look up from their phone. When they see who it is they smile. The rest of the class is extremely confused.

"Hey Mark, this is our class. Pretty ironic isn't it? We don't need our cards," answers Peter. Mark laughs and nods at the trio before he turns to the class.

"Do you have any questions?" Asks Mark

"Why is our access card different than yours?" Asks Cindy. Mark smiles.

"There are 6 departments which are white, green, blue, red, black and purple. In those 6 departments are 3 levels; alpha, beta and omega. For example, I have a blue alpha card. That means that I'm from the mechanics department and that I'm the head scientist." From the confused faces he gets he explains further. "White is for guests, janitors and family of employees, green is for biomechanics, blue for mechanics, red for finance, black for security and purple for R&D. Alpha is for the heads of that department, beta for employees and omega is for interns. The Avengers have a golden card that can access the penthouse on the upper floors," explains Mark. When he's done someone else asks a question.

"How many people have a golden card?" Mark looks at Peter who shakes his head. There are a few confidential people on that list.

"The Avengers, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan and 5 confidential people," answers Mark. When everyone is done asking questions he starts the tour.

"If you would a scan your card at the security gates, we can begin the tour," he instructs the group. He shows them how to scan their cards and waits on the other side. Peter, Ned and MJ end up at the back of the group. Flash walks towards them.

"You guys are idiots. You can't get through without an access card. Have fun staying behind while I expose your lie!" Flash says before pushes everyone aside to scan his card.

"Thompson, Eugene, guest level omega" says F.R.I.D.A.Y. and the gates open. Everyone knows who F.R.I.D.A.Y. is but they are still shocked to hear her. All the others go through and are announced the same way as Flash. When Peter, Ned and MJ want to go through they notice everyone looking at them. Peter goes first and smirks as he walks through the security gate without an access card. Everyone excepts an alarm to go off but instead they hear F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Peter Parkour, welcome back. Pepperoni and Momma Spider are in a board meeting on the 79th floor. Momma spider is extremely mad and is threatening the board with death, so I suggest you go there immediately." Peter curses.

"Excuse me I will be back soon." Before anyone can say anything he runs towards an elevator. Everyone is too shocked to say anything when Ned and MJ go through the gates. Mark is just shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

When Peter arrives on the 79th floor he sprints to the conference room where he can see Natasha, in full gear, going ballistics and Pepper looking proudly at her fiancé. He quickly opens the door and interrupts.

"What is going on in here?!" Everyone looks at the eighteen-year-old boy. Natasha stops screaming and looks at her son, who looks pissed off.

"Those uncultured swines were being homophobic assholes!" Says Natasha. That makes Peter both proud of his mom and more pissed at the board members. He turns towards the board members.

"Explain yourselves." Peter orders. One of the older board members opens his mouth.

"Two woman shouldn't share a bed together! Women are made by god to please men, not another woman! They should be ashamed of themselves!" Yells the old man, Klaus. Upon hearing this Peter is outraged. Even Pepper looks a little scared of her son. He takes a few intimidating strides towards Klaus.

"How DARE you! Women are not here to just please men! They are here to be themselves! Not to please YOU, or ME, or ANYONE else! THEY choose who they are! If they fall in love with a woman, that's perfectly fine! If they fall in love with a man, that's fine too! But NOT if it's a PRICK like you! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Yells Peter at the man.

"YOU should be ashamed, Mr. Parker. You are clearly not capable of this job. You are letting your feelings ruin this perfect billion-dollar company!" Yells Klaus back. This only makes Peter furious. 

"I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF SEPARATING MY FEELINGS FROM DUTY!" Roars Peter. "NOW GET OUT OF MY TOWER! And I suggest you retire, old man. I don't EVER want to see you here again, and if I do, the Avengers will be ready to kick your sorry homophobic ass! NOW. GET. OUT! If you're with him you can leave too!"

Klaus was pressed against the wall from terror. His moms have never seen him this enraged before. Klaus quickly leaves and two other follow. When they are gone Peter takes a few deep breaths and when he's calmed down he turns around to face his mothers. Pepper has tears in her eyes. Peter walks towards them and engulfs them in a big hug.

"I know you two can take care of yourself perfectly fine, but I'm still going to make sure nothing happens to you," says Peter as he releases from the hug.

"We know паук малыш (spider baby). Thank you for defending us, even if we could do it ourselves," says Natasha. Peter gives them a kind smile before he turns towards the board members that stayed behind.

"I apologize for my outburst, but I do not tolerate homophobia or discrimination in my tower for as long as I live. Now if you will excuse me, I have a field trip to get to." Without saying another word he leaves the room and enters the elevator, still furious on the inside.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. get everything you can on the three board members that left the room and ruin their career," says Peter without any emotion in his voice. F.R.I.D.A.Y. replies with an 'of course Peter' and gets the elevator to the floor his class is on. When the doors open, his whole class looks at him. He huffs and goes to stand next to his friends.

"Are you okay Peter? You look mad," asks MJ. Normally she isn't the one to worry about him.

"I've fine, but we just lost three board members." A few heads snap his way, but Peter, Ned and MJ don't notice.

"What happened?" Asks Ned worried. Peters face turns into a scowl.

"I yelled at them because they were being homophobic and discriminating assholes towards my mom’s. And then I yelled at them for not thinking I was capable of handling SI," answers Peter. By now everyone in the group heard what was said and they were extremely confused, especially Flash and Mr. Harrington. When they noticed the whole class looking at them, Peter rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair.

The tour went on for a while and then lunch came around. Because they are a tour group, they eat in a cafeteria on one of the lower levels. They get to the crowded cafeteria and sit down on one of the few empty tables. Mark starts explaining how it works but gets interrupted by a familiar scream.

"MJ!" MJ turns around and sees Shuri sprinting out of the elevator towards her. Peter and Ned smile at the couple, the rest looks startled and confused. MJ engulfs Shuri in a big hug and spins her around before she puts her down and kisses her. Peter and Ned, who are standing next to MJ, let out an 'aww'.

"What the fuck! My eyes! It's so disturbing! Stop it!" Yells Flash as he covers his eyes. MJ and Shuri stop kissing and turn towards Flash, joining Peter and Ned in looking furious. The entire cafeteria is silent. Everyone in the company knows about the relationship between MJ and Shuri and they support it wholeheartedly. So anger was evident on everyone's face. When Flash opened his eyes again he almost pissed his pants from all the angry faces.

"W-what? I-it's the t-truth!" He stutters. Peters anger from before only encourages the anger he feels now. Ned looks like he is about to punch Flash in his face (like a lot of others) and MJ and Shuri look like they are about to kill him.

"Watch your mouth colonizer! There is nothing wrong with two women being together. Grow up, it's 2019!" says Shuri in a dangerously low voice. Flash gulps but doesn't seem to know when to stop.

"No, it is wrong! It's disgusting! They're faggo-" Before Flash can say anything else about his opinion, Peter interrupts.

"ENOUGH, Eugene! You don't come to MY company, to discriminate MY friends! I already had to deal with homophobic assholes like you today and I WON'T deal with you anymore! You have bullied us since middle school, and I'm done pretending to be the weak nerd! I've had it with you! Leave my property NOW or I'll call security!" The entire cafeteria is shocked by Peters outrage.

"Who do you think you are, Penis Parker! This company isn't yours! It belongs to Pepper Potts, not you! You're the weak nerd who is worthless! You lie about your internship just so you can skip school! You're a terrible person!" Yells Flash with a smirk. He thinks he exposed Peters lie, finally. The entire cafeteria gasps and shows even more anger. But he just dug his own grave.

"You deserve to be punished!" Continues Flash. He balls his fist and pulls his arm back. Peter sees it coming, because of his spider sense, and in a matter of seconds Flash lays on the ground with a dislocated shoulder. Peter is on one knee still holding on to Flash's other shoulder next to him. You can hear gasps through the entire cafeteria.

"No Flash, this is my company. I was adopted by my mentor, Tony Stark, when I was fifteen. He left me this company when he died, saving humanity and you. This is my company, my home, my legacy, and I want you out of it," says Peter in a threateningly low and sharp voice.

"What is going on in here?" asks a deep voice. Everyone turns their head to where the voice came from, only to see Captain America with the Avengers behind him and the spiderling's moms beside him.

Peter stands up and pulls Flash with him. Flash holds onto his shoulder and groans from the pain.

"There you go buddy, I'll have your arm back in place within a few seconds," says Peter casually before he pulls on Flash's dislocated shoulder. You could hear a small 'plop' and a screaming Flash. 

"Peter!" says Captain America perplexed. He gives him the 'eyebrows of disappointment' and the others have no idea what to say.

"What, uncle Steve? He deserved it," Peter stated without any guilt.

"Tell me what happened Peter," orders Steve disappointedly. Peter sighs.

"Just pull up the footage from Peppers board meeting and ten minutes ago," says Peter, not in the mood to explain it. Steve pulls up the board meeting and projects in on the cafeteria wall for everyone to see. They watch Klaus say homophobic stuff about Pepper and Natasha (which results in a girl from the class to hand over a twenty-dollar bill to the boy next to her) which leads to Natasha barging into the room and threatening the board member, and when Peter comes into the room to defend both his moms and him. Everyone in the cafeteria is shocked. No one knew that the happy, excited, intelligent and selfless boy could be so damn scary. After watching the board meeting, Steve pulls up the footage from before and watches what happened in the cafeteria. When the footage is over, Steve turns towards Peter.

"Well done son." And he walks out of the cafeteria with his husband trailing him. The other Avengers give him a hug or a shoulder pat before leaving to let Peter deal with the situation himself. When all the avengers are gone, Peter turns towards Flash.

"I want you to leave my property or I will make your life hell. Don't you ever talk to me, or my friends ever again or I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand, Eugene?" Peter says in the same voice as before. Flash gasps and nods.

"Good. F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell Connor I need to speak to him and that he needs to escort Eugene out of my building." Says Peter. A few minutes later Connor enters the cafeteria and walks towards Peter and Flash.

"Need me to escort this one out, Pete?" Connor asks with a serious face.

"Yes, please. I'm also promoting you as my personal bodyguard, if you want to that is, and I need to explain a few things to you if you take the job." Connor looks shocked but snaps out of it quickly and smiles.

"You got it boss. I will protect you with my life. I will be back in a few minutes," answers Connor. Peter smiles and nods. Connor and Flash leave and Peter casually walks towards the lunch lady and grabs a plate of pizza. He sits down at one of the empty tables and starts eating his pizza. He stops eating and looks around the room.

"What? This like any normal day. I suggest you all go and eat; lunch break is almost over." That gets people into action and soon the cafeteria is buzzing again.

Connor returns and sits down opposite of Peter with his own pizza. The four of them make small talk and ignore the questions their classmates throw at them. When lunch break is over, Mark gathers the class around and starts the tour again, Shuri and Connor joining them.

"Mark, Mr. Harrington, I have to deal with a few things, is it okay if Ned, MJ, Shuri and I leave?" Asks Peter half way through a lecture. They both nod and Peter leads his friends, and bodyguard, out of the room, up to the penthouse.

The Avengers are watching a movie when the five of them enter. They pause the movie and gather in the common room.

"Connor, everything you are about to hear is confidential. I will tell you this because I trust you and nobody can know, not yet. You got that?" Connor nods, wondering what Peter is going to tell him.

"I am Spider-Man." Says peter and he begins to tell the story of how he became Spider-Man and how he ended up in Tony's care. It's almost two hours later till he's done telling the story of his life. "So what do you think?" Asks Peter.

"I knew. I've known for years." Answers Connor.

"How?" Asks Peter shocked. He did not expect that.

"You came to the tower around the same time Spider-Man did. Tony Stark grew fond of you and the Spider-Man around the same time. When Stark adopted you, Spider-Man was around more than before. It wasn't that hard to connect the puzzle pieces." Explains Connor. Peter chuckles and shakes his head.

"You're a smart man Connor. I'm happy to have you as my bodyguard," says Peter genuinely. "And now we have to return to the tour. Let's go."

When they returned, there was a challenge for who could build the best robot. Peter, Ned, MJ and Shuri didn't Japan because they would win for obvious reasons so instead they decided who won. After that they did a quiz to see if they could work a SI and before they knew it the trip was over. When they were about to board the bus when Peters phone rang.

"Sorry Mr. Harrington, I have to take this. Is it okay if I just stay here? I have a lot of work to do," Asks Peter.

"Sure thing Peter. Good luck at work," Mr. Harrington said with a small smile. The last thing everyone heard before they left was Peter talking to someone on the phone and he sounded annoyed.

"No secretary Ross, I don't have time for your bullshit so piss off!"

And that's how everyone knew not to mess with Peter Benjamin Parker Stark.


End file.
